The Six Sacred Elemental Swords
by kfpsilverx1
Summary: click for summary.
1. Summary

**I just want to let you all know that this story will be started on the first of October. I hope you will like it. Below is the sum. Hope you like it.**

Po is a legend known throughout China, everyone calls him "The Dragons Light". When Po meets the Furious Five and Shifu they will learn something that will change their lives forever. Follow the gang throughout China in search for the stolen "Six Sacred Elemental Swords", these swords posses the six known elements in China. Fire, Water, Wind, Darkness, Light, Earth. While the gang are on their quest Po tells them his story and teaches them how to use the swords. Not to mention that Tigress learns that Po saved her whole race from a villain.


	2. Dead Festival

**So I said it wasn't going to start until the first of October, but I was getting bored so we'll start early.**

It was a beautiful day in the Valley of Peace; everyone was celebrating for it was time for the Dragons Light festival, well all most everyone.

Jade Palace:

Viper: I can't believe it's time for the Dragons Light festival. She said full of excitement.

Monkey: Man I love this festival.

Mantis: Ya, beautiful girls come to this festival. He said laughing.

Crane: I just hope that we get to see the Dragons Light himself.

Shifu: I couldn't agree more Crane, Tigress?

Tigress: You all make a big deal over this petty festival. What I really can't believe is that you think the legend is real, I mean a panda that's a descendent of the Golden Dragon. Hah.

Everyone was taken aback by her actions. Shifu was just about to confront her, but Zeng came flying in frantic.

Zeng: You won't believe it.

Mantis: What?

Zeng: Theirs a gang of red and black ox's trashing the festival!

Five: You're right we don't believe it.

Shifu: But we still need to see what's going on.

Five: Yes master.

The master of the palace headed down to the festival to find out what everyone was talking about, but what they saw was something horrible and sick.

Village Square:

Viper: OMG!

Mantis: What the hell!

Monkey: I think I'm going to be sick!

Crane: … I… I…

There was blood all over the Oogway statue, blood writing that said YOU ALL SHALL PAY or DIE! And in the middle of the Square stand 10 black oxen, but the red that Zeng was talking about wasn't color on skin it was rotting flesh.

Shifu and Tigress: Pull yourselves together!

Zombie ox: Look boy's.

The other ox's looked at the masters.

Zombie ox's: FOOD! They said and started charging at the masters.

Shifu: Attack! He yelled.

Everyone was trying as hard as they could to just scratch one of these creatures, but things got bad when tigress got bit.

Tigress: Oooww! She screamed.

Zombie ox: Delicious. He said tearing her sides flesh off.

Once he bit through her side a chunk about 6 inches of flesh came off her. Tigress fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Tigress: **(it sounds like a women being tortured)**.

All the other oxen went over to their next meal.

Shifu: Stay away from her! He screamed.

Zombie ox: **(breaths fire around the four and Shifu) **try to get to us now.

Master: NO TIGRESS!

As the ox's got closer Shifu saw something that Tigress has never done. She was crying in fear.

Shifu: Tigress…

Just then everyone saw a bright light with a creature in the middle.

Voice: I'd advise you zombie's to go back to your hell hole.

Zombie ox's: You can't stop us; now leave us to our dinner.

Just when one of the oxen was going to bite into her other side he looked down at his chest, where his zombified heart was supposed to be.

Zombie ox: hu…

The ox looked behind him and there stood that mysterious creature holding a golden sword through his back. The creature then pulled it out showing the zombie his dead heart on the sword then the zombie turned to dust.

Creature: Show some respect jack ass.

Everyone looked at him in shock but the ox's looked on in horror.

Creature: Now, shall we continue playing blood lust or are you going to go home and never return. You've got to the count of 3.

The zombie's turned around and then…

Creature: 3.

With one slice of the sword the other 9 were dust.

Creature: That's better. He then looked over to the tiger seeing he in so much pain.

He walked over to her even though the other masters were glaring at him.

Viper: Stay away from her! She screamed.

Creature: Master Viper why would I hurt her when I'm the only one who can save her from becoming one of them?

Viper: What? She then looked at Tigress who was starting to turn grey.

Creature: Now this is going to sting like hell so bite my arm.

She did so and he began to take some herbal goo and put it into and on the edge of her gash.

Tigress: SHIT!

Creature: I told you it was going to sting.

He then wrapped her stomach up with bandages and picked her up and in a plink he and the masters were back at the palace in Tigress's room.

Monkey: How'd we get in here?

Creature: It's one of the great abilities you posses when you are a descendant of the Golden Dragons. He said laying her down on her bed.

Tigress: Well looks like I was wrong, hu… she then past out.

Creature: Sleep princess…

**So did ya like it hope so? Next week the next chapter will be up thanks and give me your true opinion. **


	3. Turth Told & Warrior Chosen

**Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter we finally get to know who this creature is and why he's here. We also find out who the Fire Sword chooses and what happens. Hope you enjoy.**

The mysterious creature spent the night at the Palace to be sure that Tigress was fine. The next morning Shifu and the Four were going to check on the dragon's light and Tigress.

Viper: I hope Tigress is ok.

Crane: Don't worry Viper she's strong.

Shifu: Still…

Just then they heard a loud scream

Tigress's room:

Tigress started to wake and saw a paw on hers.

Tigress: (Who is this guy?) she thought to herself.

DL: (Yawn) well it's great to see you awake Tigress.

Tigress: Who are you and why are you in my room?

DL: I'm the Dragon's Light, but the real names Po. Second, I've been in here keeping an eye on that zombie bite you got at the festival.

Tigress: What bi… SHIT!

That's when Shifu and the Four ran into her room, but what they saw only stunned them.

Shifu: What?

Everyone was now looking at Tigress curled up in Po's arms.

Po: Sshh… I've got her calm.

Po then laid her back on the bed and went to talk with the others.

Hall Of Hero's:

Viper: So… Po is it.

Crane: A descendent of the Golden Dragon's.

Mantis: You are the Dragon's Light.

Monkey: You control the elemental power of light.

Shifu: And you are here for what purpose?

Po nodded at the four's questions, and then handed Shifu a scroll and a photo.

Shifu: Panda, what is this?

Po: Read the scroll and view the photo.

Shifu read the scroll while the four looked at the photo. The Four were in shock and Shifu was in sweat.

Crane: Who are these creatures?

Monkey: And why do they look like us?

Po: Two words; your ancestors.

The four were speechless to his answer.

Viper: Ok, but what does the scroll say master?

Shifu read the scroll aloud.

_Dear Elemental Warrior's:_

_We are in need of your assistants at Demon Mountain, Po has come to ask you to come and help us protect China. The zombie's and demon's are too strong for us, but you have the six elemental powers. We don't know who's is who's you will have to learn that. Please help before the underworld rules the living._

_Ps: Po has a gift for one of you, he will explain._

_Signed: Dragon Bla…_

When he finished reading the note everyone was furious.

Mantis: Well it looks like it's time to bash some undead skulls.

Tigress then walked in the hall.

Tigress: And how do you plan on doing that without elemental powers?

Viper: Po do you have that gift?

Po: Yes I do.

Po pulled a two red Katonah's out of his white vest and joined them into one two-handed sword.

Po: Ok this is how this works. We don't choose it the sword must choose you.

He then laid the sword on the floor.

Po: It will go Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Tigress.

Po showed them what happens when the sword chooses. When he touched it, it lit up red. Viper tried it nothing, same for Crane, Mantis, and Monkey, but when Tigress touched the sword and it lit up again.

Po: It seems the Fire Sword has chosen you Tigress.

Tigress: Why though?

Po: The Fire Sword represents strength, a caring heart, and a burning ambition.

He then gave her the sword and then said some chant.

Po: Fire has chosen. Bring the elemental powers from her father who gave his life to save my father and the world.

While Po was chanting the sword and Tigress started glowing red.

Po: Let your flame burn in her soul.

When he was done Tigress was then engulfed in flames. Everyone was scared. But when the fire vanished they all dropped their jaws.

Viper: OMG.

Monkey/Mantis: Tigress.

Crane: WOW!

Shifu: Tigress, what happened to you?

Tigress was shocked herself for the cloths she usually wore were now changed with a black vest with orange stripes on the sides; her pants were now like her new vest.

Tigress: Now this is more my style.

Po: That's nothing, pull the sword out of the middle of the steel pack and press on the ruby.

Tigress did so and the sword went in half in the shape of Katonah's, but that's not all on her elbow's a blade of pure fire appeared and her paws now had gloves made of fire.

Shifu: Holy Shit!

Everyone turned to Shifu who was now red from embarrassment.

Shifu: Sorry.

Po: Anyway; Tigress you are now known to the world as Phoenix Fire (PF).

Tigress: I like that name.

Monkey: So Po what do we do now?

Po: We leave tomorrow and head for Crystal Lake to find the Water Sword.

Po then had Viper follow him outside.

Viper: Po what is it?

Po: There's another reason why I'm here.

Viper: What's that?

Po: Do you promise not to tell anyone?

Viper: I promise by my honor.

Po: I have to get Tigress to love me before the final battle.

Viper was shocked by this.

Viper: Why?

Po: Tigress is the only one that has the extra ability just like me.

Viper: What is the extra ability?

Po: The Dragon's say that if the fifth descendant find love he/she will be able to seal the undead away forever, but it will only work if that warrior's love is the fifth descendent of the Phoenix Tigers.

Viper: So Tigress is the fifth one in line, but how do you know?

Po: I was in their village with my clan when the undead attacked, we were able to save the race, but Fire Saber was killed protecting me, my dad, and Tigress. I tried to heal him when the battle was over, but I was too young and weak so I wasn't able to save him from turning into one of them, but before he turned he told me the story and that I and Tigress were both the fifth and made me promise to protect her with my life. After that day I made a promise to the village and Tigress that the undead would pay for killing their leader. (RRRROOOAAARRRR).

Po through his sword into the ground causing the other masters to run outside, all except Tigress who was spying on them the whole time.

Tigress: Oh… Po…

She didn't know that Shifu was behind her.

Shifu: Tigress I…

He was stopped by Tigress hugging him and crying.

Shifu: I'm sorry Tigress that I never told you of what happened, but we will save China and avenge your true father that's a promise.

Tigress: Thanks daddy.

**So what do you think of it please be truthful it will help me do better. If you have any requests on what the cloths for the other four are let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


	4. Chpt4 Part 1: UNCONTROLABLE!

**What's up everyone; ok now this chapter is in three parts. This is part one, part two is… oops almost spilled. Just enjoy.**

After the talk and crying that evening everyone went to bed except Po, who was doing what he does whenever he's troubled; train in the golden dragon art.

Pool of Sacred Tears:

Po's POV:

Ok; I've learned Blinding Blast, Halo Star, and Claws of Light. All I've got to learn now is Blessing Touch, Inner Power, and the U.S.E. (ultimate sword element).

But before Po returned to his training he heard a loud blast from the palace.

BOOM!

What was that? Wait… that came from the barracks.

Barracks:

Po then teleported to the barracks only to find Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Shifu literally scared out of their fur.

Po: What the hell is going on?

Viper: Po Help Us!

Monkey: Ti…Tigress She… She's…

Po: What's wrong with Tigress?

Shifu: She's…

He was stopped right then when they all heard a furious growl.

GGGGGRRRRR!

Po: Oh no.

Po reached for his sword standing in front of the masters.

Mantis: Po what are you doing?

Crane: Dude you can't kill her that's Tigress.

Po noticed a red light on the ground.

Po: What's this?

He knelt down and put his paw on the light and then heard the same scream and cry from Tigress that horrible night.

Po: Shit I forgot to tell her about that! He screamed punching through the floor.

Viper: Forget what?

Po: Look.

He turned to show that the fire sword was out of control with its flames.

Po: This happened to me when I was given the light sword. I skipped ahead to the best parts and I couldn't control those powers and was being controlled by the Golden Dragon. And now Tigress has made the same mistake that I made only she's being controlled by the Saber-Tooth Phoenix which is the hardest power to control.

Just then she came out of the smoke covered in magma colored flames, her clothes were ripped, she had the teeth of a Saber-Tooth Tiger, and her eyes were black as death.

Shifu: That's not my daughter.

Monkey: What happened to her?

Mantis: No clue; Po?

Po didn't answer just stood there shacking.

Mantis: Po… uh; you ok?

He then began to glow white.

Viper: Po you aren't going to release the Golden Dragon are you?

Po: YES! AAAAHHHH!

Light engulfed the room; when the light dimmed out what was a panda with a white sword was now a gold and crimson panda in emerald black jeans, non-sleeve vest, and gloves with 6 inch claws.

**We pause the story right here because this ancestor fight is special, but we will continue on.**

**PS: When reading the battle go and listen to Skillet-Monster or Three Days Grace-Animal I've Become.**

**END OF PART 1.**


	5. Chpt4 Part 2: BLOODY MESS

**OK EVERYONE THIS IS PART 2 OF CHPT.4 HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**SABER-TOOTH PHOENIX/VS./GOLDEN DRAGON**

Back to the story.

Po: Tigress I don't want to hurt you.

Tigress: Sorry you feel that way wimp. ROAR!

Po: ROAR!

Both friends charged each other with weaponry at ready. Tigress was the first to strike, sending slice after slice with her claws. Surprising to everyone Po didn't move he took every strike without feeling any pain. After she was done and catching her breath Po walked over to her still trying to get her to come back before he too went.

Po: Tigress you've got to fight it.

Tigress: Sorry panda, but you will never win!

She then jumped and shoved her sword into his chest burning him from the inside, yet Po didn't scream or feel pain. He then grabbed the sword and pulled it out of him. He then through the sword outside with the other masters.

Tigress: Panda; now you die ROAR!

Po: If you it makes you happy.

Po then closed his eyes and waited.

Po: Then do your worst; go on and kill one of the two that can seal the undead away forever.

Tigress was getting furious with him.

Po: come and kill the one who saved your mother and the rest of your species, I know I couldn't save your birth father but not a day goes by of me fearing that will happen to you.

Tigress: Po…help… Panda Die!

Tigress charged Po and bit onto his next full force.

Po: I knew… if I… let you get this close… I could do this…

Tigress opened her mouth to make the killing bite, but when she opened her mouth Po grabbed her arm and spun around holding her arms around her back. He then took a crimson necklace with half a heart and wrapped it around her neck and the other crimson half heart necklace around his and took both sides and placed them together causing a blast of red light. When the light vanished the masters ran inside to see what happened to the two.

Crane: Guy's where are you?

The only thing that they heard was Tigress screaming.

Viper: Tigress your; huh… Po…

She wasn't the only one that was in horror looking at the scene. Po had gashes and cuts 3 inches deep, he had a gash from the sword on his chest, and he had puncture marks on the side of his neck. In other words he looked like fucken hell with blood for a fur color.

Tigress: What happened?

She then looked at her claws which were covered in blood; she felt blood on her teeth and lips.

Tigress: FUCK! What have I done?

Everyone started to walk up to him when they heard a name being called.

Po: Tigress… coughs… Tigress are you…cough… Ok?

Tigress: Po! You're alive!

She then plowed him over giving him a tiger hug.

Po: Tigress you shouldn't have tried to skip ahead.

Tigress: I know that now Po; I'm sorry for turning you into a bloody mess.

Po: That's ok; I won't look like this for long.

Viper: Why's that?

Po: My body can heal itself fast, so by noon tomorrow I'll look the same.

Shifu: Well that's a relief.

Po: I will need someone to bandage me up and watch over me till then.

Shifu: Why's that?

Po: Sometimes I feel healed when I really still look and feel like shit.

Shifu: Ok, Viper…

Po: Not to be rude or anything master, but I would like it if Tigress could be the one to help me; you remember why.

Shifu: True; ok Tigress you'll bandage and look after him.

Tigress: Yes master.

All the other's then left with Shifu while Tigress grabbed the medical supplies.

Tigress: Ok Po; now this is going to sting like hell.

Po: Anyone getting déjà vu?

Tigress: What?

Po: Nothing.

**And that's the end to part 2 hope you liked it part three will be up later.**


	6. Chapt4 Part 3: Moving Out

**Sup everyone it's time for the final part of chapter 4. Enjoy.**

The next morning after the uncontrollable power incident everyone was getting ready to head for the Crystal Lake. Tigress has been learning from Po about her new powers and now is in control of them (thank god).

Jade palace:

Po: Now before we leave there's one thing you all must know; if you are chosen by the sword you must connect with your true spirit.

Viper: What do you mean?

Po: Here let me show you.

Po then pulled out his sword and pulled out the light stone and made the dragon symbol over it.

Shifu: Tigress, you've been training with him do you know about this?

Tigress: No master.

Everyone then heard a load roaring screech.

Five: What the fuck?

To their amazement right in front of them stood a gold night dragon.

Mantis: That is so wicked man.

Po then grabbed the stone and placed it back in the sword.

Po: And that's how mine works; but you all have a different version of summoning your true spirit.

Everyone: Ok.

Po: Now when we get to Crystal Lake there are three trials to go through mind, body, and soul; only the chosen one of that sword knows the answer to each trial and since Tigress and I have ours its one of you four.

Tigress: And do not rush into your new powers got it; unless you want to be like I was.

Everyone: Hell No!

Po: Good; now let's move.

Shifu: We're right behind you Po.

Five: Yeah!

Monkey/Mantis: Are there any hotel clubs that we can stay in.

Po: Don't worry; I've got that already covered. Now let's go fulfill our destiny.

Everyone: YEAH!

**Hope you all liked part 3 of chapter 4; in the next chapter our hero's are going to stop at a hotel club run by a good friend of Po's. Please tell the truth of what you think.**


	7. Chapt5 Part1: Club Troubles

**How ya'll doing. Well this is a fun chapter with old friends and party time. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

The gang left the valley and has been walking for hours through the Blind Cave.

Tigress: Po I can't see a… aaahhh! She screamed about to fall off a ledge.

Po: Tigress! He roared.

Tigress then slipped and plummeted to the bottom.

Shifu: Po do…

Before he could finish a black and white blur ran by and went after her.

Po: I'm coming Tigress!

Po used is weight to move faster than her and caught her just in time.

Po: I've got you.

Po then landed on the ground with a fist in the ground and on one knee.

Po: That was a close one.

Tigress: That's for sure.

Tigress then looked down the canyon and saw bright lights.

Tigress: Po…

Po: Yeah…

Tigress: What's that?

Po then looked at what she was looking at and yelled.

Po: CRANE BRING THEM DOWN!

Crane then brought everyone down to the bottom to the two.

Viper: so why are we down here?

Po: That's why.

Po then pointed to a hotel at the end of the cave.

Monkey: Finally.

They all walked to the hotel when they stopped at the entrance they noticed a line and a guard.

Viper: So how are we going to get in?

Po then starts to walk saying.

Po: We go in like we own the joint.

Everyone followed Po to the front when a black bear stopped them.

Bear: Sorry, but you're going to have to go to the back and… wait…

The bear then took a look at the sword that Po was caring.

Bear: I'm so sorry boss, it's been too long.

Po: So true Pitch.

Shifu: Po… who is this?

Po: Sorry… guys meet Pitch. Pitch meet the Jade Palace Masters.

Pitch: It's an honor to meet you.

Shifu: Likewise.

Po: So is everyone else here today?

Pitch: Of course.

Pitch opened the door and let them pass. Once in the club it was quiet, a little too quiet.

Tigress: Where is everyone?

(Laughing).

Po: I wonder where everyone went too…

Just then two black jaguars jump out of the dark and pounce on Po.

Boy jaguar: Sup dad?

Girl jaguar: Daddy you came back!

Po: Well if it isn't my two favorite kittens, Mid & Night.

Mid: Dad were teenagers now, we're not kittens anymore.

Po: Hey… no matter how old you two are; you will always be my kittens.

The masters looked on in disbelief.

Viper: Po you have kids.

Po: No and yes.

Monkey: What's the "no"?

Po: I never had a mate.

Mantis: And the "yes"?

Po: I found these two outside of the club one night; no note, person, or reason. So I decided to take them in.

Night: Ya; daddies perfect.

Po: So why's it so quiet?

Mid: Well; tonight is the 16th anniversary of the club.

Night: But our singer isn't feeling well so we had to cancel.

Tigress: Don't do that.

The twins looked at her with a "what do you mean" expression.

Po: She's right and we'll all help out.

The masters nod in agreement.

Night: You mean it.

Po: Night; have I ever let you and your brother down.

Night: No.

Po: Then let's get this joint blasting.

**End of chapter 5 part 1. Hope you liked it here's what the gang will be doing to help.**

**Bartender: Shifu/Mantis**

**Waitress: Night/Viper**

**Cook: Monkey/Crane**

**Singers: Po/Tigress/Mid**

**Please let me know what you think of these choices. See ya'll later.**


	8. error

**Sorry everyone but the next chapter won't be ready for a while, so Po, Tigress, and Mid want to announce the songs. They each sing three, but they want the last one to be a surprise.**

Po: Come on in a have the time of your life with my songs; _**Hey girl, All over the road, &?**_

Tigress: Po's right; come and enjoy with my songs; _**Love story, Come around, &?**_

Mid: You'll love mine; _**Melody, Back road, &?**_

**If you want you can listen to these songs before the chapters up and let me know what each of you think privately please.**

**Crane and Monkey want to ask you viewers what they should cook for everyone.**

**Shifu and Mantis want to ask what you think they should serve at the bar.**

**Again sorry about the chapter.**


End file.
